


Surprise

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver always gives villagers presents on their birthdays. When he goes to give Allen his present, he interrupts something private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Oliver gave gifts to everyone on their birthday. It was something that the green haired farmer enjoyed doing. He has only lived in Echo for a year, but he has fallen in love with the growing town. It would take a while before reaching its true potential, but he didn't mind at all. Some things just took time after all. Speaking of time. . .

He looked at his calendar to see that it was the sixteenth. He had already gotten a bouquet ready for today. Luckily the flowers weren't hard to obtain. It was still morning, so he didn't know if Allen would be in a good mood. He knew that the redhead wasn't a morning person. He has gotten snapped at occasionally. But maybe since it was his birthday, he would be a bit more calm. Oliver checked the flowers once more before making his way to the salon.

When he entered the store itself, no one was there. It was ten and a Thursday, so he should be at his station. Was he taking a break because it was his birthday? It didn't seem to fit Allen's personality, but it would be his first birthday since moving. He could just be getting something from upstairs. Oliver and him were friends so he didn't mind him going up into his living quarters without his permission. Everyone in Echo Village had a lot of trust in each other. Oliver saw a couple of dishes on his kitchen sink, but the room itself was empty. He could hear what sounded like light breathing, so he knew that Allen was here. Oliver stopped at his door wondering if he should knock. He gripped the flowers in his left hand before opening his door. What he saw made him freeze in his place.

Allen was laying on his bed like anyone else would, but he didn't have his pants on. His boxers were on, but were around his ankles. His glasses were still on the table near the bed and his blazer lay on the ground forgotten. But that wasn't what startled Oliver. He couldn't help noticing that Allen's hands were on his dick. Oliver's eyes widened as he realized what he just interrupted.

The stylist must have heard the door open because he opened his eyes and stopped what he was doing. He noticed Oliver and the first thing that came to him was annoyance, "Oliver, why are you here so early? Ever hear of knocking?"

"I'm so sorry. I'll let you get back to um-" Oliver blushed, looking away from his scorching blue eyes. Unfortunately his gaze when back down to his crotch. He turned his face to the wall, going even redder in embarrassment.

"Are you embarrassed?" Allen chuckled a bit at him, "I should be the one embarrassed here. But I'm not."

"What?" Oliver turned back to see that a smirk had appeared on his face, "I should leave."

"You don't have to leave yet," his smirk got even bigger, "In fact, you can help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes. Since it is my birthday and all."

Oliver felt like his face was going to explode with awkwardness. He stuttered his next words.

"Hel-l-lp you w-w-what?"

"Oliver," Allen curled his finger with a condescending looking, "I'm not getting any younger. Come here now."

The farmer let out a large gulp before sitting in the bed next to him. He couldn't help looking down at his member. It was pretty big, pink and erect. Oliver closed his eyes, feeling his gaze digging into him, waiting. He ignored the feeling in his gut and put his hands on him. He heard the hairdresser gasp and rubbed a bit harder. Some pre-cum slid from the tip from earlier, making Oliver's hands slippery. The only sounds he heard were Allen's pants and the wet sound of what he was doing.

"Open your eyes, Oliver."

His voice made Oliver jump a bit, slightly speed up his movements. His red eyes shot open and met lustful blue ones. Oliver looked away embarrassed, making Allen chuckle a bit.

"Scared Oliver?"

"Of course not," Oliver felt his heart jump when their eyes met again, making him feel like he might melt. He looked the other man up and down, realizing how stunning he looked without his glasses. Oliver's gaze went down to his lips, feeling a chill go down him. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to kiss him. He let out a breath when fingers gripped into his hair, pulling them even closer. Allen's tongue rushed into his mouth without warning, making his mind go blank. It was softer than he expected, but still rough enough to fuel a fire in him.

But Oliver could tell that he was close by how uneven his breath had become. Oliver licked his lower lip before pulling away, "You close?"

"Yes. Don't. . . stop moving your hands."

Oliver obeyed him and put a little more force in his rubbing. Allen's voice raised a bit higher as he reached his finish. It shot onto their chests and onto Oliver's fingers. He pulled his hands off with a huff. Allen huffed, panting softly. He took some tissues from his bedside and gave some to Oliver. Once they were done cleaning up, Allen put on the rest of his clothes and walked over to the staircase. He turned back to Oliver with a smirk.

"Thanks for the help. That was the best birthday present I've gotten today."


End file.
